gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Close Call/Transcript
pans over the destroyed remains of the Mars base while ominous music plays. Dialogue starts as voiceover but transitions to the characters in a newsroom on television. Mark Darrel: You say the Mars 2020 Expedition is maintaining a planned radio silence? Johnson: Yes, as part of a test program. Mark: (laugh')'' Do you expect my hundred million viewers to believe that? I'm accusing NASA of a cover-up '''Johnson: Aw Nonsense. Mark: I believe the base on Mars has been attacked, possibly destroyed. I believe the Earth itself may well be threatened. Johnson: '''Pure speculation.' to Ninestein and Mary Falconer inside HUDSON out on the road, watching the interview. '''Mark': I'm convinced a defence organization has been set up to counter the threat. Mary Falconer: He said in his column he was going to drop a bombshell tonight. Tiger Ninestein: I think it could be coming up right now. Mark: I believe the name of the organization is, Terrahawks. (beat) No comment? Johnson: Certainly I'll comment. On behalf of NASA, I'd like to issue a blanket denial of all theories produced without a shred of evidence. Mark: What about Terrahawks? Johnson: What about some solid evidence? Mark: I'll get the proof and when I do I'll tell the world. The people have the right to know. Ninestein: Flaming thunderbolts. Mary: Where did he get our name? Ninestein: I don't know, but one thing I do know, That man could be a threat to our entire security. HUDSON: Back to Hawknest sir? Ninestein: Ah, right HUDSON. Fast as you can. to next day. Scene starts inside the cockpit of Battlehawk Mary: Another beautiful day Tiger. Why are we on a ten-thirty? Ninestein: We're on standby because this long dry spell is creating some freak interference in communications. Mary: What's the problem? Ninestein: Hiro's got a possible contact, but we can't get clearance from Commercial Space Control. We need the clearance CSC. CSC radio: We're doing all we can. to SpaceHawk Space Sergeant 101: Contact confirmed and in range. Hiro: Request clearance to fire. Ninestein: There is a space freighter in the area, but CSC are getting a double echo. Mary: You mean there may be two ships? Ninestein: Yeah. And one of them could be Zelda using the freighter as a cover. Hiro: Target will be out of range in 15 seconds. Permission to fire? Mary: You can't take the chance. Hiro: We have a 10 second fire window left. Ninetsein: For space sake. Hiro: 5...4- Ninestein: Ten-zero! Let it go Hiro. If it was Zelda's ship, it's through. Mark: If my theory is correct, the Terrahawks would need an elaborate and highly secretive supply system. I have a possible lead which-...lightning, and close. Yet no thunder? to outside as Zelda's ship lands. Mark closes the curtains. Mark: What you need Darrel old sport is a drink...better make that a double. to outside again as someone approaches the house. Mark retrieves a gun from his cabinet Mark: Who's there? Come out, I know you're there. Zelda: Put the gun down. Mark: Who are you? Zelda: My name is Zelda. Drop the gun. Yung Star: Do as my mother says! nods to her cube which shoots the gun out of Mark's hand Zelda: Now we can talk mister Darrel. Mark: You know me? Zelda: Oh yes. We monitored your TV performance. It was most absorbing. Mark: What do you want? Zelda: I find we have a mutual interest. The Terrahawk organization. Mark: You've broken into my house! I'm warning you. There's an automatic alarm system. The police will be on their way. Yung Star: My mother can control matter. You will notice she is not wet from the rain. Zelda: The alarm will not help you. We both want the Terrahawks. We are going to help each other. cube stuns Mark who falls unconcious Zelda: Bring him to the ship! (laugh) Mary: Sergeant Major? Sergeant Major Zero: Yes Ma'am? Mary: When he has a free moment, tell Doctor Ninestein- Ninestein: I heard that. Tell him what? Mary: I was speaking to the Sergeant Major Ninestein: Don't you think you're overreacting a little? Mary: You disciplined Hawkeye without hearing his side of the story. Ninestein: 7 days loss of privilege for failing to log a service report? Mary: It may not have been his fault. Ninestein: It was his responsibility. Mary: You must be fair. Ninestein: I'm not here to be fair. I'm here to ensure Terrahawks is an efficient fighting unit at all times. Mary: I'd just like to see fair play Ninestein: Then see my side of it too huh? Mary: (beat) Alright. Ninestein: What did you want to tell me? Mary: The supply Overlander has reached section 4. Ninestein: Great. Let's hope they remembered to pack my lobster claws this trip. Mary: Tiger! You're encouragable. Ninestein: Mary. You're a day at the beach. Zero: Ready for liftoff sir. Ninestein: Ten-Fifty. Mary: Ten-Ten. Ninstein: Set course for rendezvous point Mary: ETA; 64 minutes. Mark: It's a pity you can't talk. You could tell me about your hag of a mistress. Cube: *''hisses''* Mark: Alright, no offense intended. I'll tell you one thing. I don't trust her. Or that idiot son. But I made a deal and I'll keep it. Zelda: You certainly will Darrel. You certainly will. lands in a desert Ninestein: Where is the Overlander? Mary: 8 miles due north. Right on schedule Ninestein: Lower the cargo door. Standby to receive the Overlander Zero: Sir! door lowers Mark: Here it comes. rolls down the hill into the path of the Overlander. It generates a display of flashing coloured lights which causes the Overlander to come to a complete halt. Mark: It did it! Mary: Strange. Ninestein: What is? Mary: The Overlander. It's stopped. Complete electronic failure. Ninestein: Where is it? Mary: 4 miles due north. Ninestein: We'd better get out there. Overlander starts up again Mary: Wait. It's moving again. is at the controls with the cube behind him. Zelda's eyes are superimposed over his own as she speaks Zelda: Destroy the Terrahawks. Destroy the Terrahawks! (laughs) End part 1. Begin part 2. drives close to a cliff, knocking a nearby boulder over the side Ninestein: Where is it now? Mary: 2 miles, and closing fast. Ninestein: I don't like it. Mary: There it is. Ninestein: It looks like a runaway. Mary: It's no runaway. It's under manual control. Ninestein: What? Mary: Someone's driving it. Overlander heads straight for the Battlehawk but misses at the last second Ninestein: That was close. Too close. operates the controls to turn the Overlander about. Ninestein: He's trying to ram us! Close the cargo door! Mary: Ten-ten! Ninestein: Get Battletank out there! drops out from the underbelly of the Battlehawk and drives off to combat the Overlander. Ninestein: Zero. Tell Battletank to head it off. Zero: Sir! Ninestein: Tell Battletank to open fire! Zero: Yes sir! Battletank opens fire, the cube inside the Overlander blows off the door and returns fire. The last trailer of the Overlander breaks away and crashes before exploding. Mark: This time I've got you. cube fires upon the Battletank some more before the Overlander heads back towards the Battlehawk. Mary: Here he comes again. Ninestein: Ten-Fifty! takes off and the Overlander only just falls short of hitting it. Mary: Now that was close. Zero: Sensors indicate 7.3 Centimetres clearance sir. Ninestein: Uh-Thank you Zero. Tell Battletank not to let it get away. I want whoever's behind that wheel! Zero: Mmm. Yes, sir. scores a direct hit on the Overlander and its wheels collapse underneath its own weight as Darrel and the Cube are thrown clear. The Overlander explodes and Darrel tries to get up only to find Ninestein holding him at gunpoint with Zero behind him. Ninestein: Stay right where you are. Well, well. Mister Mark Darrel. turns to see the damaged Cube which Zero promptly shoots and destroys. Ninestein : I see you've made some new friends. Bad choice. On your feet. You've got some questions to answer. A lot of questions. to Hawknest. Mark: I'm telling you the truth I swear it. All I wanted was a story. Ninestein: I don’t buy it Darrel. I don’t buy any of it. Mary: Why do you assume everything he says is a lie? Ninestein: Because that’s the safe option. Lock him up. Zero: Right, Let’s get rolling. Mark: First cubes, now balls? trains his laser sights on Mark Mark: I’ll come quietly. Mary: The safe option. What about fair play? What about justice? Ninestein: It's a luxury I can't afford. Mary: You're convicting Darrel without any real evidence or proof. Ninestein: He's a threat to our entire security. Mary: He was following a story. He's a reporter. Ninestein: He tried to ram us. In my book that's attempted murder. Mary: Then he should at least stand trial. Ninestein: How can he go into open court with what he knows? Mary: So you're to be the judge and jury? Ninestein: Who else is there? Mary: What's the sentence? Why don't you go all the way? Eliminate Darrel? And then you eliminate all security risks. That's a really safe option! to Mark Darrel in a cell, under guard by a Zeroid Mark: Hey. How 'bout a drink of water? Zeroid Guard: I can't leave my post. Mark: These bars look like Tungsten Steel. I'm not going anywhere. Mary: I'll watch him. Go get some water. Zeroid Guard: Yes ma'am. bounces off Mark: Thanks. Mary: How's the arm? Mark: Better. Much better... suddenly leans forward and pushes the bars aside as if they were paper before darting off. Cut to Battlehawk cockpit where Zero's eyes pop out as the alarm sounds. Ninestein: What is it Zero? Zero: Darrel's loose sir! Ninestein: Flaming thunderbolts! We'd better get down there. [Cut to Mary trying to get back on her feet having been shoved to the ground by Darrel. Zelda's voice can be heard as Darrel runs down the corridor. Zelda: Destroy the Terrahawks! finds a corridor marked 'MAGAZINE' and heads down it. The Zeroid Guard returns as Mary has recovered. Zeroid Guard: Are you alright ma'am? Mary: Yes...I'm fine. Stay here in case he tries to double back. I'm going after him. reaches the entry hatch to the Magazine and punches through the door effortlessly. Ninestein arrives at the cell with Zero. Ninestein: What happened here? Zeroid Guard: I was getting water. Zero: You left your post lad? Zeroid Guard: Miss Falconer told me- Ninestein: Mary's down here? Zeroid Guard: Yes sir. She went after the prisoner. to Mary slowly peeking inside the breached Magazine. As Mary creeps inside the room, Mark can be seen fiddling with some explosives amongst the crates. She quickly hides behind some boxes, making a creaking sound which alerts Mark briefly before he picks up a detonator and goes to hide. Ninestein walks up to the entry hatch with his arm mounted laser ready. Ninestein: Darrel? I wanta talk to you. Mark: Sure. Come in Ninestein. But alone. Ninestein: You stay here Zero. Ninestein enters, Mary moves to examine the explosives Mark was fiddling with. Mark climbs to the top of a large pile of crates alongside Ninestein. He pushes the top one over, knocking Ninestein to the floor and flinging his gun away. It lands at Mary's feet and she quickly retrieves it. Mark places the Detonator atop a crate. Mark:: This whole places goes up and there's nothing you can do about it! press a white button marked 'SET' on the detonator. Mary: Hold it, right there. and Ninestein are now both facing Darrel as he has his finger over the red 'DET' button. Mary has Ninestein's gun pointed straight at Mark. Mary: Move back Darrel...I said, move back! Mark: I'm trying to! I seem to be held in some sort of forcefield! Ninestein: Don't buy it Mary. Mark: I'm trying to break it. Mary: Mary, shoot him! Mark: Gimme a chance! You wouldn't shoot a man in cold blood! Ninestein: For space sake Mary, Open fire! Mark: ...I'm going to turn the detonator off. Don't shoot. tries to move his finger, but a green light covers his face and Zelda's words can be heard once more. Zelda: Destroy the Terrahawks! finger moves slightly toward the 'DET' button. Mary shoots at Mark's chest, forcing him violently off the crate. Ninestein goes to look while Mary averts her gaze. Ninestein: Take a look at him Mary. Mary: I don't want to...I killed him. Ninestein: Take a look. reluctantly looks and finds...wires and smoke coming from Mark's chest. Mary: ...He was an android! Ninestein: I'm happy to say. Mary: And you knew? Ninestein: Well, I had this theory... Mary: You were right all along. I'm sorry. Ninstein: To say those two words, takes a mighty big person. Mary: Tiger! You're a day at the beach! Ninestein: Mary. You're encouragable. End of Episode Category:Terrahawks Category:Episode Transcripts